Sarah Bryant
' Sarah Bryant' (サラ・ブライアント, Sara Buraianto) (born July 4, 1973; San Francisco, California) i''s a fictional character in the video game series ''Virtua Fighter. Pre''-Virtua Fighter 4, it was stated that she used Jeet Kune Do like her brother. Since ''Virtua Fighter 4, she fights with general 'Martial Arts', which includes Savate, Taekwondo and Karate style. However, it seems that her style still has some characteristics like Flamingo stances and grappling. Sarah enters the World Fighting Tournament alongside Jacky to bring down Judgement 6, the evil syndicate that kidnapped and brainwashed her into trying to kill her own brother. Sarah is a confident and optimistic young college student who often masks her feelings with a smile. Her favorite hobbies are skydiving and relaxing on the beach. She also enjoys fighting and is always quick to talk down on her opponents when they fail to meet her expectations. Ever since she was a young girl, Sarah admired and envied her brother's successes; so much so that she sought to surpass Jacky by beating him one-on-one, which usually ended with Jacky emerging victorious. Despite this, Sarah still cares deeply for her brother, and she will never forgive J6 for all the things they made her do to him while under the organization's control. Story Virtua Fighter According to the game's story, Sarah, youngest daughter of the Bryant family becomes suspicious of the circumstances surrounding her brother Jacky's horrible accident in the 1990 Indianapolis 500. While investigating this accident, a mysterious group called Judgment 6 kidnapped and brainwashed her. Her innate fighting sense aroused by the brainwashing, Sarah was sent into World Martial Arts Tournament to deliver the knock-out blow to her brother Jacky. Virtua Fighter 2 As the second tournament unfolds, Sarah is still brainwashed. However, J6 could not control her completely during the last tournament, and she failed to carry out her orders. She is further trained over the next year by the Organization to become the strongest fighting machine in the hopes that she will kill her older brother, Jacky. Virtua Fighter 3 Although Sarah was rescued at the tournament by Jacky, who claimed to be her brother, all of her memories had been wiped clean. Although occasional fragments of her memories began to return as she lived her daily life, she found that they returned far more often during her training. With the hope that prolonged combat will advance her memory recollection, she decided to enter the third tournament. Virtua Fighter 4 Since the end of the third tournament, Sarah has fully regained her memories. Life went back to normal for all the Bryants, but Sarah still felt a twinge of uncertainty. Even though she has recovered, she remembered all the bad things she had done while under the Organization's control. Worst of all, she remembers trying to kill Jacky. She is also unable to remember clearly enough if the desire to kill Jacky was a result of J6's brainwashing, or if it was part of her own wishes all along. When she finds out that Jacky intends to join the fourth tournament, she decides to do so as well, so that she can beat Jacky and resolve matters once and for all. Virtua Fighter 5 During the Fourth World Fighting Tournament, it was revealed that J6 had sinister motives for Sarah and she was in great danger. Vanessa offered to protect her and infiltrate the organization when suddenly, in the middle of the tournament, Vanessa disappeared. When Sarah finds out that her brother, Jacky, aims to destroy the criminal organization and has been secretly training for the Fifth World Fighting Tournament, she decides to enter in the hopes she can surpass him and bring peace to her past. Sarah doesn't realize that her efforts play neatly into J6's hands and put her in more danger than ever before. Virtua Fighter Kids In Virtua Fighter Kids, Sarah is depicted as six to eight years old. Like her grown-up self, she is still brainwashed, but less serious; it's implied in her ending that Dural brainwashes Sarah to get Jacky in trouble and to pick on him rather than kill him. Other Appearances Fighters Megamix Sarah appeared with the entire Virtua Fighter 2 cast in the Sega Saturn game Fighters Megamix. Along with Kid Akira, Kid Sarah is an unlockable playable character. Dead or Alive 5 Sarah stars as a guest playable character in Dead or Alive 5 along with Akira Yuki and Pai Chan. Other Media Virtua Fighter Anime Sarah is kind and gentle in the anime, she and Jacky are the children of a wealthy American family. She has a flying squirrel named Alexander for a pet and travels with Jacky in their RV. Whenever Jacky participates in any Formula One contest, Sarah helps out by doing racing queen duties. She is later kidnapped and brainwashed by Eva Durix to be used as a basis for creating a "Perfect Soldier", Dural. In the series, she first has a crush on Akira but later has feelings for Kage-Maru. Sarah was voiced by Maya Okamoto in Japanese and by Juliet Cesario in English. Character Relationships *Younger sister of Jacky Bryant *Protected by Vanessa Lewis in the 4th tournament. *Target of J6 Trivia *Her trademark oufit called "VF Suit" also appears in Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA 2nd as module for Vocaloid Megurine Luka. Quotes Virtua Fighter 4 Pre-Fight *Come on. Let's begin. *Here I come. *So you're my opponent? Won't you take it easy on me? In Battle *Go back home. Victory *Even good guys blow it, hmph! *Hmm, maybe I should hold back next time. *Yahoo! Losing *This isn't the last you've heard of me. Second Chance *Thank you. Virtua Fighter 5 Pre-Fight *Let's see how many seconds you'll last. Are you ready for this? *I'm no pushover sweetie. *You'll enjoy this, trust me. Ready? *I assume you're ready. (VF5FS) In Battle *Take that! *Yahoo! Victory *Try again in a few years. *Better run home to mama now. *You'll never be a match for me. *Know your limits next time. (VF5, VF5R) *I've got grace and power. You've got zip. (VF5FS) Item Victory *I'd start looking for a new coach. -w/ Giant Syringe *Next time, don't even show up. -w/ Tennis Racket *Too much excitement for you? -w/ Magic Broom *You'll never be a match for me. -w/ Tension Blasters *Better run home to mama now. -w/ Flag *Know your limits next time. -w/ Ball Losing *I can't let anyone see me like this. Second Chance *Yes! Yahoo! Gallery Sarahbryantmaxresdefault.jpg Sarah Bryant (Virtua Fighter).png Sarah_Anime.jpg IMG_5990.jpg IMG_5991.png IMG_6008.jpg IMG_6009.jpg IMG_6010.jpg IMG_6014.jpg IMG_6019.jpg IMG_6024.jpg IMG_6026.jpg IMG_6027.jpg JBSBVF3.jpg Sara-cg2.jpg SBVF3.jpg SBVF31.jpg SBVF32.jpg VF_CG_P_S&P.jpg Virtua_Fighter_CG_Portrait_Series_Vol1_Sarah_Bryant_(J).png Sarah_E.jpg Sarah_S.jpg SarahVF4.jpg Sara-o1.gif Sara-o2.gif Sara-o3.gif Sara-o4.gif IMG_5992.jpg IMG_5993.jpg IMG_5995.jpg IMG_5997.png IMG_5999.jpg IMG_6001.jpg IMG_6002.jpg IMG_6004.jpg IMG_6005.jpg IMG_6006.jpg IMG_6007.jpg IMG_6011.jpg IMG_6013.jpg IMG_6017.jpg IMG_6018.jpg IMG_6021.jpg IMG_6023.jpg IMG_6028.jpg WIN_20150111_010649.jpg WIN_20150111_011035.jpg SarahDOA5Ultimate.jpg JackySarahDOA5.png Sarah_DOA5.png Category:Characters Category:VF1 Characters Category:VF2 Characters Category:VF3 Characters Category:VF4 Characters Category:VF4E Characters Category:VF5 Characters Category:VF5R Characters Category:Virtua Fighter anime Characters Category:Virtua Quest Characters Category:American Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Female Heroes Category:Female Style Category:Pretty Girls Category:Girls Category:Girly Girls Category:Girlfriends Category:Sisters Category:Younger Sisters Category:Stepsisters Category:Older Sisters Category:Sailor Moon's Adventures Allies Category:Allies Category:Danny's Adventures Allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures Allies Category:Emmy and Max's Adventures Allies Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Blake Foster's Adventures allies